The Devil's In Detroit
by elfe136
Summary: "Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said Yes." Dubcon, Bondage. Explicit.


_I would like to point out that the word count is exactly 6666 on AO3. ff dot net seems to have royally messed up something here. I don't know._

_Enjoy some hardcore smut!_

_Hannah x_

* * *

**The Devil's in Detroit**

_"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said Yes."_

x

It's been almost five years since he set off on his own. Five years since he learned that he was Lucifer's true vessel, five years since he saw his brother for the last time.

In these five years, a lot has happened. Sam has grown up, he's become a lot more independent. Like Dean, he's found a group of hunters, and while Dean has set up camp and leads expeditions to kill Croats and keep as much damage from the world as he can, Sam keeps on the move, killing Croats if they come his way, but mostly trying to find a way to stop Lucifer.

It's probably safe to say that over the past five years, Sam has become rather obsessed with the fallen archangel. Lucifer still visits him in his dreams, and in the first months, Sam hated him for it; distrusted him, wanted him gone, wanted nothing more than to have him back in the cage.

Until one day he realised how much he was secretly looking forward to the dreams in which Lucifer came to him, and how disappointed he was every time he woke up after another dreamless sleep.

In a way, he supposes, he was made for Lucifer; they belong together, they are halves of a whole.

Sam began to accept Lucifer more after that, began to trust him, started to believe him when he said he would never hurt Sam.

In Sam's dreams, their hate turned first into an uneasy truce, then later friendship and companionship.

Because Sam would never, ever admit it to the hunters he's travelling with, or in fact anyone but himself.

He's lonely.

Ever since Dean left, said that they were stronger when they were apart, Sam has been by himself; the hunters he works with are colleagues at best, and Sam doesn't trust them any further than that. He doesn't talk to them outside of what's necessary and he wouldn't call a single one of them his friend. Mostly he works with them until they are killed, he forgets their names and barely cares for them, he protects them from harm if he can but doesn't flinch if he has to shoot them because they've been infected by the Croatoan virus.

He's terribly, terribly lonely and the only friend he has is the Devil.

It amused him, at first. The irony of the situation was obvious. By day, they kept hunting each other, outrunning each other, secretly longing to see each other's faces while they knew that disaster would strike either way if they ever did. At night, enjoying deep discussions about the world and everything inside and outside it, playfully accusing each other of ruining their lives, and sometimes just sitting silently, revelling in each other's company.

Sam can't say he was too surprised when Lucifer kissed him one night, hesitant lips and gentle tongue behind guarded teeth, and Sam was only startled for a moment before kissing back, just as sweet and tender, running his fingers through Lucifer's hair that felt soft and far too real to be a dream.

They were soulmates in every way imaginable; created for each other, halves of a whole, two sides of the same coin.

This was the next step, and it felt as natural and easy as breathing.

Never in his life has Sam felt more attracted to anyone. He loves Dean with all his heart, but Dean's his brother. He loved Jess and cared about her. He liked Sarah, and Madison, and he was charmed and bewitched by Ruby - but nobody has ever had the effect on him that Lucifer does.

Like he's found part of himself, and like being with him is the only thing that will make him whole again.

Of course, there is another option that will _literally_ make them one, but Sam has promised Dean - and promised himself - that he will never, ever say Yes to Lucifer and become the Devil's vessel.

x

Detroit is deserted, there is no living soul in the entire city to be found. Sam knows very well that it's Lucifer's work, that the Devil has finally decided to let himself be found by Sam - and he also knows that he should be cautious, but he is far too eager to see Lucifer to care.

He knows he will have to kill Lucifer. He knows it will be pretty much impossible and will most likely end up with his own death. But he has to try.

He doesn't really want to kill Lucifer.

Especially since it wouldn't really change anything; the Croats would still be loose, the world would still be lost, and Sam would be dead, or lonelier than he's ever been in his life.

He doesn't really want to kill Lucifer.

He's warned the other hunters not to come with him, but they didn't listen. They pay the price now, because as soon as Lucifer spots Sam, he snaps is fingers and the hunters are dead.

It's the first time they meet. The first time they lie eyes on each other while awake.

It doesn't feel different.

Nobody is there, it's only Sam and Lucifer, and Sam hesitates for a moment, then lets down his guard, crosses the distance between them in a few easy strides, and captures Lucifer's mouth with his own.

It's gentle and soft, just like their very first kiss, but it's different. Lucifer's hair doesn't feel as soft under his fingers and Sam can taste blood on his tongue that isn't his.

He pulls away, cradles Lucifer's face in his hands and strokes his thumb over the burned, flaking skin. The Devil's skin is hot under his touch, as if the fires of Hell are raging underneath his vessel's fragile skin.

"Your vessel", Sam says softly.

"Yes, I know", Lucifer replies, and his voice is rough but gentle and possibly the most beautiful sound Sam has ever heard. "He hasn't quite lived up to the challenge, but then - it's not actually his job."

In his dreams, Lucifer always looked whole and healthy.

"I'm sorry", he adds, his voice slightly timid. "I wish I could look my best for you."

Sam pulls him close.

"It doesn't matter", he mutters against Lucifer's lips. "It doesn't matter."

He kisses him again, touching Lucifer's cheeks gently while trailing his tongue over the angel's chapped lips, asking for entry. He can feel Lucifer's tongue behind his teeth and is lost in the moment, tongues dancing together, gentle and soft and sweet, cradling Lucifer's face, exploring his mouth, lips hot against his mouth and skin hot against his fingers, so close to burning but not enough...

It's Lucifer who pulls away this time.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me or something?", he asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sam smiles.

"Yes", he says simply and pulls Lucifer in for another kiss.

Killing him can wait.

x

The city is in ruins, but of course that doesn't pose a problem to Lucifer.

He takes Sam's hand, and with every step he takes, the cracks in the stone heal as if they were never there; walls rebuild themselves; plants spring to life and colour returns to the street. Sam watches in awe as the city repairs itself, and Lucifer notices his expression and smiles.

"We have the whole city to ourselves", he murmurs into Sam's ear, his breath ghosting over his cheek and his lips almost but not quite touching him. "We can have the whole world to ourselves, if you wish. It only takes one word from you."

Sam still has to regain the ability to speak. He simply curls his fingers around Lucifer's hand and tugs him close.

"I can see why they call you the lightbringer", he eventually whispers.

Silence has fallen over the city; an eerie, ghost-like silence anywhere else, but where Lucifer and Sam stand, it's a simple, peaceful, comfortable silence, and Sam wishes he could just stop time and live in this moment forever.

"That can be arranged", Lucifer remarks playfully.

It's difficult to forget that his angel can read his thoughts, but even so, Sam is taken by surprise every time.

"Maybe one day I'll ask you to zap us back to this", he replies warmly.

"But right now, we have work to do."

"Oh, yes", Lucifer sighs. "Killing me. Really, Sammy, I thought you'd gotten over that."

"That's not what I meant", Sam retorts, turning to Lucifer and pulling him into a kiss. It's soft and gentle at first, until Sam's lips move faster over Lucifer's, his tongue darting into his lover's mouth, his fingers burying themselves into his shirt, pulling him closer; the kiss becomes heated, and rather urgent, and full of desire.

"I just", Sam pants between kisses, "want", biting playfully at Lucifer's lower lip, "to do this", lips trailing down, leaving soft marks along his jaw, "properly." He kisses down Lucifer's neck, drawing gasps from the archangel, and bites down on his collarbone, careful not to be too rough - he's not sure how much Lucifer's vessel can take. Whenever they do this in his dreams, they can be sweet and tender but also hard and rough, but Lucifer looks... fragile and the last thing Sam wants is to break any part of him.

Whenever they did this in his dreams, they were usually in some motel out of Sam's memories, in the half-dark, the room smelling stale and dusty, the bed creaking, their moans swallowed by the walls. It was good because it was Lucifer, having Lucifer in any situation would be good, but Sam has been longing for something more open ever since they got each other off for the first time.

Lucifer can read his thoughts, and the street they're standing on suddenly transforms into a wide meadow with sweet smelling flowers blooming on it.

Sam just stares at Lucifer.

"What? I like cheesy and romantic things." He shoots a wicked grin at Sam and pulls him down for another deep kiss that turns more and more hungry and frantic.

Because Sam _wants_ him, wants him like he's never wanted anyone, because Lucifer is his now and they are alone and they have all the time in the world and other than all the times before this, this isn't actually a dream and Sam will not wake up with a raging hard-on that he will have to take care of on his own.

He pulls away, gasping for air, and tugs at Lucifer's shirt.

"You have far too many clothes on", he pants.

"Likewise", Lucifer retorts and Sam can hear his smile in his voice. He fumbles with Lucifer's shirt and pulls it off, ignoring the bloody stains. Like his face and neck and hands, Lucifer's torso is covered in bloody burns; but Sam still thinks he's beautiful, and he runs his hand down Lucifer's chest as the angel removes Sam's clothes, layer by layer, until he's bare chested in front of his lover. It's not enough, not nearly enough, and Sam's hand slips down, palming Lucifer's crotch through his jeans - the archangel is hard already, so eager, so willing - and tugs at the trousers and boxers until Lucifer is naked, standing in front of Sam in all his glory.

His vessel is falling apart under the strain of being the Devil, he's covered in burns and scars, but underneath it all is the archangel, the bringer of light, the morning star - the most beautiful creature Sam has ever seen, and completely, undeniably _his_.

"God, you're gorgeous", he mutters as Lucifer works to free Sam from his pants. Soon the nakedness is mutual and they cling to each other, kissing frantically, cocks rubbing against each other, achingly hard and both tips slick with pre-come.

Sam lets his lips wander south again, gently nipping and biting and licking and kissing down Lucifer's torso, taking a nipple in his mouth and savouring the noises coming from Lucifer. He trails further down, stroking his angel's abs with his lips, kissing down until he reaches Lucifer's rock hard erection.

He presses a single kiss to the tip, letting his lips being coated with pre-come, and looks up at Lucifer.

"Come down here", he commands softly. "This isn't much fun."

Sam has taken charge before, and every single time it surprises him when Lucifer actually does what he asks. He's not disappointed this time either; Lucifer lowers himself onto the grass, eyes on Sam, knees curled around his torso; and Sam smiles and gets back to work.

He's hot and hard and he wants nothing more than to bring Lucifer off as quick as possible, but he knows that he won't. So he runs his fingers softly along Lucifer's length, drawing a groan, and rubs his thumb over the head. Lucifer is glorious, he always has been, and in some weird way Sam finds his state - marked and possibly weakened by bruises and burns - even more arousing.

"You're mine", he tells Lucifer confidently before going down on him and taking him into his mouth, slowly, until Lucifer's gorgeous cock is hitting the back of his throat. He casts a glance at Lucifer, who's watching him, pupils blown wide with arousal, giving a soft whine.

He tongues around his cock for a bit before swallowing and drawing a growl from Lucifer. Sam simply moves up, releasing Lucifer, and gives him a smirk.

"Sam", Lucifer begs, looking absolutely wanton, and Sam loves the sight of him, sprawled out in front of him, trusting him completely, getting kicks out of seeing his human in control like this. It makes him, impossibly, harder, and he decides not to draw this out too long.

He strokes the base of Lucifer's cock while getting to work on the head again, swirling his tongue around it and teasing the slit softly. Lucifer lets out a whimper, muttering something incomprehensible (possibly in Enochian), and Sam smiles around his cock; he goes a bit deeper, enjoying the feeling of Lucifer's cock in his mouth, getting more than a little excited from giving head to the archangel; he starts moving off again and Lucifer whines again, bucks his hip, pushing up into Sam's mouth.

Sam releases him for a second. "So eager", he whispers. "You just want to get off, don't you? You just want to come down my throat. Tell me what you want, Luce."

He captures the head with his lips again.

"Move", Lucifer growls. "Fuck - just want to fuck your mouth, Sam - you have such a gorgeous mouth -"

Sam suppresses a grin while he follows Lucifer's instructions, taking him into his mouth as far as he can while Lucifer thrusts up. He can tell that he wouldn't have to work much harder for Lucifer to come, but Sam doesn't just want him to come; he wants to draw it out, he wants them to come together, he wants to make this special.

So he releases Lucifer's dick again.

"You are _so_ paying for this later", Lucifer growls.

"Mmhm." Sam smirks. "Looking forward to it." He reaches for his own neglected cock, which is hard and throbbing with desire, and shifts slightly so Lucifer's legs are slightly wider apart and his right leg is hooked over Sam's shoulder.

"You ready?"

Lucifer shoots him the dirtiest of looks.

"Fuck, Sam," he gasps. "I don't - just fucking do it already."

Sam presses a kiss to Lucifer's knee, then shifts his hips, positioning his rock hard cock at Lucifer's entrance and slowly pushing in.

Lucifer is tight, and a lot hotter than he was in his dreams, and Sam feels like he's suffocating and drowning all at once, his whole consciousness shrinking down to his dick inside Lucifer, which has to be the most amazing thing he's ever felt. He puts his hands on Lucifer's hips and pushes in as far as he can go, drawing a loud moan from his lover. He starts to move, creating delicious friction and procuring sounds from Lucifer that bring him closer to the edge by the second. He fucks him gently, slowly, not wanting to get off himself before he's managed to make Lucifer come.

"So close, Sammy", Lucifer hisses and his hand moves to close around his neglected cock. Sam swats it away and strokes along the hard member, angling his thrusts slightly to exert a new kind of pressure on Lucifer's prostate, and Lucifer groans in a way that indicates he's going to come.

Sam speeds up his thrusts, hitting that sweet spot inside Lucifer over and over again and getting closer to the edge as well; he palms Lucifer's cock, moving his hand in the same rhythm as his thrusts - or at least tries, because holding said rhythm is getting increasingly more difficult.

They come almost simultaneously, Sam spilling deep inside Lucifer just milliseconds after Lucifer spurts come all over Sam's hand and his own belly. Sam rides out his orgasm, loving Lucifer's grunts and stroking his cock until Lucifer is completely spent.

He pulls out gently after that and crawls over to lie next to Lucifer, fingers drawing slow, warm patterns on his lover's shoulders and arms and torso. Lucifer's skin seems even hotter than before, but still not burning, and Sam traces the edge of his wounds with his fingers, the need to reside in a different vessel than his own true vessel marking Lucifer in a way that Sam never could, and yet just another sign that Lucifer is well and truly his.

x

It seems days later when they awake; maybe it is. It's still sunny, the flowers around them are still blooming, and Sam feels at peace.

That is, until he sits up and finds his archangel watching him intently. Lucifer sits only two feet away, chin resting on his knees, and watches Sam with a thoughtful, but also rather predatory expression.

"Mhm?", Sam hums quietly; the question is implied, though Sam doesn't want to ask. Lucifer smiles, and it's a cool, wicked smile. Sam isn't quite sure if he's scared or turned on by it.

Except he's had five years to get to know his devil, and he knows that look. It does not bode well.

"I'm still going to make you pay", Lucifer says, his voice a low grumble that goes directly to his groin. Sam has no warning before his devil lunges, grabs his arms and handcuffs him. He doesn't even know where Lucifer gets the cuffs from; but, he supposes, being the Devil, drawing a pair of handcuffs out of absolutely nowhere is really not a huge problem.

He finds himself cuffed to... something; he's tied up so well that he can't even turn and look what he's attached to. The only thing he knows is that Lucifer has him cuffed and bound and naked and completely at his mercy.

He's definitely turned on; his cock is already half hard at the sight of Lucifer watching him with a predatory smile. He is also definitely scared. Bondage doesn't usually feature very heavily in his dreams.

But he trusts Lucifer.

Which is, as it turns out, a mistake.

"Now, Sam", Lucifer says. "I would like to make you an offer. A business proposition, if you like."

Sam groans. This is Lucifer's idea of making him pay. And even though they've technically never done this before, Sam knows his devil far too well to expect this to be anywhere near the common definition of pleasant.

Yet, he has no choice but to comply.

"What is it?"

Lucifer leans forward. He's sitting next to Sam and as he leans down, his lips brush the tip of Sam's cock very lightly. Sam groans as his cock hardens fully, straining towards Lucifer's mouth.

"So eager", Lucifer says, a vicious smile playing on his lips. "It will make this so much easier." He draws back and Sam curses loudly.

Lucifer waits patiently until Sam is quiet again.

"You have something I want", he eventually says. His fingers are running up and down Sam's thighs, then his torso, always coming close to his crotch but never close enough. "Something I need. You know what it is. I need you to say Yes to me."

Sam frantically shakes his head and curses Lucifer for binding him.

"You know I can't. Won't do that."

"Aw, Sam, don't be like that", Lucifer whines. "We were having such a good time -"

"No."

Lucifer draws back.

"Now, Sam", he says, completely back to that business like tone. "The deal is simple. You give me what I want, and I give you what you want. No hidden clauses, no terms and conditions. Unless you say Yes, I won't help you with your little problem there," - he nods towards Sam's achingly hard, straining cock - "and I won't untie you. I have time, Sam, and I'll keep you fed and watered and healthy, but I will also keep you hard for days. Don't think that I can't do that. I'm going to make you beg for mercy, I'm going to make you scream, and in the end you are going to say Yes."

This is very much _not_ working out the way Sam wanted it to work out.

Sam knows that Lucifer will probably be true to his word and he knows that he probably will give in and say Yes eventually. It would be easiest just to say it now and give Lucifer what he wants.

But Sam thinks of Detroit, the city around him in ruins, he thinks of all the people infected with the Croatoan virus and worse, all the people who aren't, the people who suffer and die every day. He thinks of Dean, of his brother who he hasn't seen in years, who he hasn't even talked to in years, and he knows that he can't simply give up.

Because maybe, just maybe, Lucifer actually has a soft spot for him; maybe it will be worth it; maybe he will actually gain something by resisting.

"Never", he says as calmly as possible with a raging hard-on. "I'll never say Yes to you. You can have me any way you like, just not like _that_."

Lucifer hums under his breath, smiles at Sam with _You'll change your mind_ written in his gaze, and gets to work.

Sam has always, always loved the feeling of Lucifer's mouth on his cock. The way Lucifer can part his tongue at will, licking and sucking with his forked tongue, doing things to him that no one has ever done - Lucifer is alarmingly talented and Sam would enjoy his ministrations immensely in any other circumstances.

But now, like this, Sam can't even respond. Lucifer has bound him so well that he can't even buck up and reach into Lucifer's mouth, much less curl a fist into his lover's hair. He can't do anything to heighten the sensation of Lucifer sucking him off, can't do anything to bring himself closer, to make himself come. He is totally and absolutely under Lucifer's control, and a little smirk around the Devil's lips tells him that Lucifer is enjoying it a lot more than he is.

Lucifer licks gently, toys at his slit, moving that incredible tongue up and down the shaft as his fingers run down his torso gently. They slip underneath his body and Sam groans loudly as Lucifer finds his hole. He's getting close, and all he wants is for Lucifer to finish him off, to give him what he wants.

But alas, that is not the deal he's made with the Devil.

Lucifer can tell he's getting close, and just as Sam thinks he's about to come, he draws away, releasing Sam's cock and smiling as Sam curses audibly.

"Anything you want to tell me, Sam?"

"Fuck me, you asshole", Sam hisses.

"Whoops! I'm afraid that was the wrong answer." And with that, the Devil grins at him and vanishes, and Sam is left with a painfully hard erection and absolutely no way to bring himself off.

x

The sun is burning down, Sam can't move an inch, and even though he is still fiercely aroused, he also has a number of different problems now. There's a spot right next to his right nostril that has gotten incredibly itchy in the last few minutes. There are a few flies that have spotted him and are licking the sweat off his torso. The rope Lucifer has tied him with is biting into his ankles, leaving burn marks every time Sam tries to turn or tug himself into a different position or indeed move at all.

Just as he thinks that maybe his raging erection isn't his biggest problem, Lucifer appears by his side again.

"Getting comfortable?", he teases menacingly. Sam sighs.

"The opposite, actually."

"Good." Lucifer flashes him a toothy grin. "That's good."

"It's not _good_, you fucking pain in the ass", Sam growls.

"Now, now, Sam, don't get rude", Lucifer chides. "Though if you would like some pain in your ass, I'm sure that can be arranged."

Sam groans and tries again to shift into a different position. Lucifer watches him for a moment, then flicks his hand lazily; the ropes tying Sam up disappear.

Sam can barely believe his luck and tries sitting up. He's stiff and his skin prickles painfully as blood rushes back into his extremities, but at least he has the freedom to move now.

"Don't get excited, Sam, I just got bored of seeing you like that", Lucifer says. "You're obviously not going anywhere. You can stretch for a bit if you like, you've got about ninety seconds before you're tied up again."

The logical thing to do would be to try and kill Lucifer. But Sam knows he can't. He knows that it's impossible to kill the Devil for him right now. He might as well try and stop the Earth from turning. Though that would probably be easier.

So he simply gets up and does as Lucifer says. He stretches, relishing in the feeling of having control over his body again. His cock is still half hard; he itches to stroke it, to use the ninety seconds Lucifer has given him to bring himself off as fast as he can, but he knows Lucifer won't let him. He knows his freedom not going to last very long, and it will be cut even shorter if he tries to get himself off now. He wonders what Lucifer is planning for him next.

He finds out a few seconds later when an invisible force slams him down on all fours.

Lucifer looks at him calculatingly for a while, then releases him for a moment. Without even touching Sam, he turns him over again so he's lying on his back, his knees standing up.

"Yes, that's better, I like that", he says. "Now what did you say about me being a -" He crawls next to Sam, positioning his devilish cock at Sam's entrance, "pain in the ass?"

Sam realises too late that Lucifer hasn't even bothered to use any lube; when he pushes in, Sam can't help gasping in pain. Lucifer doesn't even try to be gentle with him; his goal is to make this as long and painful for him as possible, and so far he is very much succeeding. Sam is held in place by invisible bonds, he can't even push back and make Lucifer hit his prostate. He is desperate to get off and he knows Lucifer can make him come just by fucking him, but he also knows that Lucifer knows how _not_ to make him come just by fucking him.

So he just groans and buries his head in his arms and tries to get angry at Lucifer, tries not to be aroused by his relentless pounding. Lucifer pushes in again and again and again and again and Sam tries to convince himself that he doesn't want this, that he's uncomfortable and in pain and that it's _definitely not_ insanely hot and arousing - except he has to admit that it is insanely hot and while it doesn't do anything to bring him off, it leaves him more aroused than before.

Lucifer notices, of course, and Sam hears him chuckle as he pounds into him hard and fast and painful. He angles his thrusts ever so slightly, brushing against Sam's prostate, and Sam moans loudly, trying again to push back to get more of that sensation. But Lucifer is merciless. He touches Sam's sweet spot lightly, only to draw back again at once.

"Lucifer, please", Sam begs. He doesn't even care how pathetic he sounds, he just wants to come, damn it, and Lucifer is bringing him close but not nearly close enough. He ignores Sam's plea and speeds up his thrusts some more, riding out Sam's pain and savouring it, drinking in every gasp and moan and shout Sam makes, and eventually his rhythm falters and he spills deep, deep inside Sam, with Sam giving a pained shout, leaving him utterly frustrated and no closer to release than he was before.

Lucifer rides him until he is completely finished, then pulls out and releases Sam from the invisible, devilish shackles binding him. Sam rolls onto his side, gasping in pain, but also more than desperate to get off. Before he can get a hand on his own cock, his arms are bound again.

"Now, Sam", Lucifer says sweetly. "What would you like me to do?"

"Get me off", Sam says without hesitation. "Suck me or jerk me or fuck me until I come, I don't care, just get me off."

He's almost surprised when he feels Lucifer's lips on his cock a moment later. He enjoys the feeling deeply, until it occurs to him that he shouldn't have been so surprised.

"You're just going to suck me until I'm an inch from coming and then you're just going to leave me tied up here, you bastard", he groans.

Lucifer releases his cock long enough to look him in the eyes and say earnestly, "You know the deal, Sam."

At least he's given Sam a little more freedom this time, so Sam can actually thrust into his mouth and he makes as much use of this freedom as he can, trying to fuck Lucifer's mouth with just as much vigor as Lucifer when he fucked his arse just now. He feels a spur of triumph when he manages to make Lucifer choke and doesn't hesitate to push a little harder, a little deeper.

He doesn't delude himself for a second into thinking that Lucifer isn't in control anymore. Lucifer is enjoying this, enjoying it in the same perverted way that Sam enjoyed getting himself painfully fucked; but unlike Sam earlier, Lucifer can still draw back at any time. But he doesn't, he lets Sam do as he pleases, and Sam, who notices himself getting closer, pushes harder and faster, desperate to bring himself off on Lucifer's mouth.

His hips stutter and he knows he's going to come in the next few seconds and he doesn't even have time to be amazed that Lucifer hasn't left yet. He pushes in and envelops his cock in the wet heat that is Lucifer's mouth, feeling the Devil's tongue stroke against him softly, feeling his teeth behind his lips, his whole being concentrated into Lucifer's mouth, _just so just so just so_ -

Lucifer pulls away, leaving Sam's cock hard and pulsing and soaked in Lucifer's spit and very much not coming. He must have timed it to the millisecond. He falls back, swearing loudly with tears in his eyes - he actually fears he's about to start crying like a baby. He's really not sure how much longer he can take this.

"Anything you want to tell me, Sam?"

It's so, so tempting. Just saying yes and finally getting the release he's craved for what feels like centuries.

But he knows he can't, he knows he'll survive, it's really fucking unpleasant now but he's going to be fine eventually. He knows he can't just give up, for the sake of his brother and himself and all those unknown people out there in the world.

"I said get me off, you asshole", he spits into Lucifer's face.

The Devil smiles sweetly and promptly vanishes.

x

He hates Lucifer.

He really, genuinely, absolutely fucking hates Lucifer.

It's getting dark, so thankfully the heat is getting better and the sun isn't likely to burn him to death anymore. But he's still tied up, uncomfortable, and painfully aroused without any means at all of doing anything against that.

He's alone for god knows how long, and even though it's hard to think of anything but his ragingly hard penis, he does wonder how Lucifer is actually feeling about him. Because Sam really loves Lucifer. He does. He'd go as far as to say Lucifer is the love of his life, more than Jess, more than anyone. And Lucifer seemed to love him too. Until today.

And it makes Sam wonder if all that was just foreplay. The talking, the sweet and gentle sex in his dreams. He wonders if all of that was just a means to an end - him.

As a vessel, as Lucifer's true vessel.

Lucifer appears again just after the sun has dipped beyond the horizon. He seems to be sensitive to Sam's feelings. Sam notices him, standing in the dimming light, watching him from a few yards away.

As soon as Sam notices him, Lucifer comes closer and kneels down next to him.

"Ready to go on playing, Sammy?", he asks softly.

"No", Sam says, surprised by how strong his voice sounds. "Let me go, now."

"But Sammy", Lucifer says, his voice still just as soft as before. "You know that's not our deal."

"Damn the fucking deal, Lucifer", Sam snaps. "This isn't fun and games anymore. Let me go."

He feels the invisible shackles around his wrists loosen, but he's not untied completely.

"What do you mean?", Lucifer asks. He seems put off and confused by Sam's tone.

"Look, I know this is all some sort of game to you. How much can you torture me with sex until I give in? But it's not fun, and I'm not enjoying it anymore, and I want it to stop."

"You're not supposed to enjoy it, Sam", Lucifer says. "That's rather the point."

Sam can't believe what he's hearing. And he can't help a tear running over his cheek. He fights down the urge to cry, because he's not going to turn into a sobbing wreck and start saying things like _I thought I meant something to you_. It's how he feels, but he's not going to say it.

"So this is just like any other torture", he says, bravely swallowing his tears. "And I'm just like any other person you torture."

"You're my true vessel, Sam", Lucifer says. It sounds cold. "I'm just taking what's rightfully mine."

This just makes Sam more angry.

"But you're wrong about that", he says, trying very hard not to yell. "You need my consent to possess me. Which means that by definition, I am not rightfully yours. I have to agree, I have a choice in the matter. Extracting a Yes by torture hardly qualifies as consent."

Lucifer takes a moment to process this. He looks confused when his eyes meet Sam's.

"But it's the way it has to be. It's foretold." He looks like a child whose favourite toy has been taken away. He doesn't understand.

"Are you sure? Because prophecies can be interpreted in a million different ways", Sam argues, feeling a tiny spark of hope.

Lucifer looks at him for a long time.

"Do you not want to be my vessel, Sam?"

"No", Sam says, and it's from the heart. He adds, because Lucifer looks incredibly heartbroken, "I don't understand why to you that's the only way we can be together. I love you, I really do, and I want us to be together. But not like that." He looks at Lucifer pleadingly, hoping he'll understand. "And to be honest, I'm not a little disappointed that you felt the need to resort to torture to get what you want from me."

Lucifer stares at him, still with that heartbroken look in his eyes. Sam wonders if it's really that much of a surprise that he doesn't want to be Lucifer's true vessel - that this sort of being together is a lot better and a lot sweeter and a lot more satisfying than literally having the Devil inside his mind.

He feels his bounds loosen further, and eventually, he can move freely again. He stares down at his neglected cock, tempted to just use his freedom to finish this, but he has a feeling that this is more important.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?", he asks Lucifer softly.

The Devil looks at him and hesitates, then shakes his head.

"If I really wanted to be your true vessel, if there was any hidden desire in me to do that, then you'd be riding me already. But I honestly don't want to, because I don't think it's right. Maybe we're meant to be together, I can believe that, and you know you can as well. We aren't meant to be apart. But having a relationship - with us both being in two separate bodies - sounds a lot healthier to me than the whole possession stuff."

Lucifer looks down. Sam still isn't sure he understands, but he doesn't quite know how else to explain it.

He's still searching for words when Lucifer's voice cuts through his thoughts.

"We could have ruled the world."

Sam looks at him and smiles. He understands.

"We still can, Lucifer", he says. "Being separate, but together. Maybe -" A thought occurs to him, and he's feeling a lot better about the whole thing now - "maybe this is your true vessel, and you're breaking it by not wanting to be in it. Maybe you're just regarding him as temporary and that's what's causing all those burns. But he agreed and I didn't, I won't. So maybe he's your vessel. Make him your true vessel. Because then we can always be together."

Lucifer looks up. Sam sees the same hope that he holds in his heart reflected in the archangel's eyes. He nods at Sam and Sam impulsively leans over and kisses him, kisses Lucifer's chapped, broken lips and feels the taste of blood on his tongue. Lucifer leans in to the kiss and even though Sam's too close to see all of Lucifer, he can feel the burns healing, he can feel the wear fall off Lucifer's vessel like a second skin, and when they break apart, Lucifer is as whole and beautiful as he always was in Sam's dream.

"New deal?", he asks softly.

Lucifer raises a hand and traces Sam's cheekbones with it.

"New deal", he says, and his voice makes Sam shiver and his cock harden some more.

x

The make-up sex is the best sex Sam has ever had.

They're gentle and slow and even though both of them are overcome with fiery passion, they take their time. Lucifer gently fucks away all the pain he inflicted earlier and he uses his talented tongue and his devilish fingers to make Sam come, finally, and make him come harder than he's ever come before; and after that, Sam graciously accepts Lucifer's apology by tenderly stroking his cock and fingering him until Lucifer comes all over his hand and his own belly.

They lie awake for some time after that, curled in to each other, simply enjoying each other's company and their newfound peace. Sam knows it's not going to be easy - but then, who would expect a relationship with Satan himself to be easy? But he loves Lucifer, and he's certain now that Lucifer loves him even though he's selfish and short-sighted and can be less than sensitive to Sam's feelings. Lucifer loves him - because otherwise, Sam never would have gotten him to where he is now.

And eventually, they _will_ save the world.


End file.
